warriorcatsrolepalyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WildStorm23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior cats rolepaly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:WildStorm23 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wildwindstar (Talk) 14:25, August 24, 2011 Oh k i will Oh k I will do porper grammer I promies and make your own clan if you what did you read the rules.Wildwindstar/sig1 14:28, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I thought I thought you were hanging out with family and friends. I still check what is going on.Wildwindstar/sig1 14:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Well I'm a friend of Wildwind and I won't join your site and I'm staying here and that is that.Dashycloud 17:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I won't regget it, Wildwind and I know each other well and she just whats to have fun and not be yelled at.Dashycloud 22:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) We already have bad guys. The Dark Maroon oh k.Bird talks in the morningWildwindstar/sig1 16:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh k and they two bad guys are friends oh k. But I had ideas for the Ancient WindClan and Ancient RiverClan that why i had to delet them and the first you forgot to ask.Wildwindstar/sig1 21:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh k, but I had ideas fr Ancient WindClan and Ancient RiverClan that why I delet them and I'm really sorry about it. I like the idea of two.Wildwindstar/sig1 22:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry and I had the idea every since I mad this place, I like in the rules say don't be mean to others and you did.Wildwindstar/sig1 22:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I've been bussie with school homework and the other clans.Wildwindstar/sig1 22:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Well #This is a diffrent Wiki name and I'm not coping the other wiki. #Don't tell me about, this is a diffrent place and I change Past-Time Hive to Future-Time Hive there happy.Don't be mean, be niceWildwindstar/sig1 03:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well this is my wiki, it is a diffrent thing then other one and I'm just telling the truth.Wildwindstar/sig1 14:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well I had that idea did you know that and I always have good ones and gusse what I will never go back to the wiki you always on. I'm sorry but I have to stay with the ones who are the ones who be nice to me.Wildwindstar/sig1 16:25, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Cyberbullying Well guss what you are doing to me? Cyberbullying is one badest type of bullying ever and Minnesota is awesome we have many lakes.Wildwindstar/sig1 16:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm just telling the truth, I'm not copying at all, I just wanted to have my own wiki. Wildwindstar/sig1 16:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well Wildwind is right and she is my friend, I agree with her and I what to say this for her, stay out of our buesiness. We all agree on this you are bullying her she is not.Dawnsparrow 16:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC)